Fallen in Together
by weethreequarter
Summary: It's funny the way things works out. The people you can't stand soon become the people you'd do anything to help. Meanwhile Castle would do anything to protect his daughter, and anyone who hurts her better watch out. Season 1. Oneshot.


"Come on then detective. Give it your best shot," Castle taunted. "But I'm warning you, I've got my A-game."

"Oh you just watch," Beckett shot back. "My best shot is gonna kill your A-Game stone dead."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is? Say... Fifty bucks?"

"Deal."

Castle laid down his card and Beckett's hand slammed down on top of it before it even registered in his brain what card it was.

"Snap!" she cried gleefully.

"You cheated!"

"How could I cheat? It was your card! Unless I had x-ray vision, there's no way I could see what it was."

"Come on, double or nothing!" he said, grabbing the cards and shuffling them.

"Bring it!"

Before Castle could deal the cards, his cell phone began to ring. Passing the cards to Beckett, he wrestled it from his pocket.

"Hello? Alexis? Honey what's wrong?"

Beckett watched with concern, forgetting all about the cards and the bet.

"I'm on my way." Castle hung up, already on his feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Castle replied. "Alexis wants me to pick her up from her date. She wouldn't tell me what's wrong but she was crying her eyes out. If that boy's hurt her..."

"Want some company? A badge might be helpful in intimidating him?" Beckett didn't add that she doubted castle was in the right frame of mind to drive at that moment in time.

"Sure."

XOXOXOX

Castle jumped out of the passenger seat of Beckett's car before it fully came to a stop outside the address Alexis had given him and ran inside. Beckett hurried after him. It was a slightly grubby diner. They found Alexis in a booth, hugging her knees and crying her eyes out.

"Oh sweetheart," Castle whispered, sliding into the booth next to her and feeling his heart break. Her whole life, he'd always hated seeing Alexis cry. It was the most painful thing in the world as far as he was concerned. Beside him, Beckett watched awkwardly. Part of her felt like she was intruding on the father-daughter moment, another part of her felt exactly the same as Castle. Reaching out, she touched Castle's shoulder lightly, indicating to the door with her head. Sliding back out of the booth, Castle scooped up his daughter easily and carried her out to the car, Beckett holding the door for him. He sat in the backseat, keeping Alexis in his arms, as Beckett drove them home.

Once back at the loft, Castle curled up on the couch with his daughter and let her cry against his chest. The whole time his heart hammered a merengue against his chest, desperate to discover what had happened and whether or not he needed to knee-cap a seventeen year old boy. Meanwhile, Beckett went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate. She felt a little weird moving around Castle's kitchen without his permission, but she felt the need overruled the propriety. Once she'd finished, she balanced the three mugs and carried them through to the living room.

"Here," she said. "Chocolate has medicinal properties. Especially for women."

"She's right," Castle said, kissing Alexis' forehead. "Medical fact." Managing a faint, watery smile, Alexis raised her head from her dad's chest and took the mug from Beckett. "What happened?" Castle asked. Beckett perched on the edge of the coffee table. She squeezed Alexis' knee supportively. The teenager too a deep breath.

"It started off great. Jamie took me to the movies, he bought the tickets and the popcorn. He put his arm around me during the film-"

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Castle muttered. Beckett shushed him.

"It was nice. He was nice. Or so I thought." Alexis took a gulp of hot chocolate.

"What did he do?" Castle asked.

"We got out the movie and I went to the toilet," she continued. "I came back and met him in the lobby. We went outside and..."

"And?"

"And there were reporters everywhere. He called them. Richard Castle's daughter on a date. I tried to just walk away but they wouldn't let me and Jamie kept pulling me back and... I just wanted to get away. So I ran and I called you. I thought he liked me dad. All he liked was the chance of getting his picture across the internet."

Alexis fell forward against her dad's chest again. Castle rubbed her arm, trying to ignore the burning in his throat and the voice in his head which told him _This is your fault_. Beckett moved from the coffee table to Alexis' other side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Carefully, Castle moved Alexis onto Beckett's shoulder. On Beckett's look of alarm, he said quietly, "I need to go see a man about a rat. I'll be back soon." She nodded, smoothing down Alexis' hair.

XOXOXOX

Castle called in a favour and made sure there were no pictures of his daughter gracing the front of the next day's tabloids. He'd been saving the favour for himself, but Alexis' reputation was much more important. She didn't deserve to be tarnished by some scumbag boy's appetite for fame. Then he returned to the Ferrari and drove to this Jamie's house – address courtesy of Esposito who'd been only too happy to help when he heard what had happened. Castle made sure to gun the engine as he turned into the street, listening to the roar. He was after intimidation right now. And he was a writer. Words were his forte. Without throwing a single punch, he was going to make this kid wish he'd never been born.

XOXOXOX

"Why are boys such idiots?" Alexis whispered.

"It's in their DNA," Beckett replied. "They're biologically programmed to be idiots. Look at your dad. Although I have to admit – and if you ever repeat this, I will categorically deny it – he's not the worst. And he's going to make sure this boy doesn't hurt you again. And if he's stupid enough not to listen, I can arrest him."

Alexis giggled, sitting up.

"Thanks Detective Beckett."

"Kate," Beckett said.

"Thanks Kate."

"You're welcome," Beckett smiled. She pulled a tissue from her pocket, carefully wiping away the mascara and eyeliner from around Alexis' eyes. "Now, we've tested the healing properties of hot chocolate, but I did read for it to be completely effective you need to take ice cream within an hour of consumption."

"I think we should test this theory," Alexis grinned, before going to retrieve the ice cream from the freezer.

When Castle returned – feeling very pleased with himself – half an hour later, he found them making their way through the tub of ice cream, laughing together on the couch. Seeing Alexis smiling and laughing again warmed his heart. He felt a rush of gratitude towards Beckett.

"What's this?" he asked, announcing his presence. "Sharing ice cream with someone other than me? I'm hurt!"

Stealing Alexis' spoon, he helped himself to a large chunk of ice cream.

"Ow! Brain freeze, brain freeze! Stop laughing at me!"

But Alexis and Beckett continued to laugh as he rubbed his forehead, wincing. They continued their way through the tub, until they reached the bottom and Alexis began to yawn. Catching sight of her stifling a yawn, Castle nodded towards the stairs.

"Bed time," he announced. Alexis leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Night dad."

"Night princess."

He watched her as she climbed the stairs then turned to Beckett. She looked away awkwardly, then began gathering her stuff.

"I should go," she said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah. Hey and Beckett?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he smiled warmly. She returned the smile.

"See you on Monday Castle."


End file.
